New Psychic
by Hidden Deep
Summary: Alice wakes up as a vampire with no memory of her previous life. How does she cope with the new her and can she trust the vampire that changed her? And how does she react when she finds her soul mate?
1. Waking up

Chapter 1 – Waking up

'I'm dead. I'm dead.'

I kept thinking that over and over again. No one could have endured that much pain and survived. I couldn't remember anything but the burning inside my body, started from my neck all the way down to me toes. I felt numb and exhausted. I needed something yet I didin't know what. I tried to think but my thoughts keep getting jumbled up. An aching pain started at the back of my throat, I swallowed but nothing happened. It became very uncomfortable and soon it was all I could think about.

Thirst. I was so incredible thirsty yet when I thought of drinking water I felt sick. I had to quench the thirst; I knew that if I didn't it would lead to serious consequences. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. My surroundings confused me, I could see the stars yet there are walls around me. I took a deep breath. The air smelt like a dessert after a rain fall. So that's where I am, in the dessert. I heard shuffling from the left of me and suddenly I was in a crouching position baring my teeth. I heard it again. It was faint but I could tell it was closer. A growl ripped through my throat. I was surprised I could make that noise.

"Alice it's me. It's me Alice"

That voice, so familiar yet so alien. I stopped growling and took a closer look at the owner of the voice. The first thing I noticed was that he was incredible handsome, well to me any way. I couldn't remember seeing or knowing anyone else. He had pure black hair that went past his shoulders slightly. His features were sharp and clean. His lips were full and he was very pale. His eyes stood out the most. They were a startling ruby red that seemed to capture the light. I kept staring at him but never let my guard down.

"Alice? Do you remember me?"

Was that my name, Alice? I didn't know and I didn't care, all I knew was that I woke up in a strange place and with an even stranger man. I just carried on looking at him. He took a step forward and I a step back. He gave me a pained look and sighed.

"You don't remember me do you?"

I shook my head slowly, still unsure what to do. My instincts told me to attack or run but I decided to stay where I was but I knew I had to leave soon. The burning in my throat wasn't getting any easier. He threw a dark bottle at my feet. I heard the liquid sloshing around wondering what on earth it could be. Then the smell hit me like a bomb shell. I jumped at the bottle and tore the top of it with me teeth and drained the whole thing. I threw the empty bottle away from me and stood up from my crouch. I felt energised and the burning had eased of a little but it still felt uncomfortable.

"I can tell you need more but I can't give you anymore. You'll have to find the nearest human"

"Human? Aren't you human?"

Then I remembered his eyes. So dark a red you could tell that they were hiding a million secrets. He stared at me waiting for me to point it out. When I did nothing he pointed at a puddle. I was puzzled and didn't understand what to do. After a moment or two he simply said, "Look".

I stepped closer to the puddle but keeping my eyes on him. When I was next to the puddle I turned my head an took a look at what he wanted me to see. I jumped back with a cry. What I had seen shocked me to my core. What I seen was me but with crimson eyes and pale death skin. I looked like the man suddenly next to me.

"Who are you?"

"That's the question you ask? I thought you would have said 'what are we?'"

"I'll get to that!"

I was scared. Even though I couldn't remember anything about my life I knew the basics. Humans didn't have red eyes or pale death skin, well, unless they were dead. I wanted to see again how I looked but I restrained myself. No need to relive horrors.

"I'm Mark. And we're... well we're um..."

"JUST SAY IT!" he was really getting on my nerves.

"Ok. We're vampires"

I just stared at him when suddenly he pounced.


	2. The future

The Future

I just stared at him when suddenly he pounced.

As soon as I saw him lift his feet of the ground I was 20 feet away from him in a crouch. A growl tore out of my throat and through my bared teeth. He gave me a small smile as if he expected this much.

"You still have your gift then"

Gift? What gift? Then I realized he hadn't moved from where he stood. He never did leap at me. I stood up from my crouch and just looked at him unable to utter a word. How could he still be in the same place? I saw him leap at me. He took a step closer as I took a step back.

"You have no need to fear me Alice. I'm not going to harm you" His voice was calm

"You... you just ... You just pounced at me. I saw you! How can you not have moved?" I was near hysterics. Can vampires get hysteric?

"I know you may be disorientated by what your saw but, you did see me pounced...in a way.

You see...you sort of...well you saw the future" He tensed like he thought I would pounce.

I just looked at him. Me? See the future? Great, the only person I knew was a complete phyco! And he was a bleeding vampire! Then I just laughed. I couldn't help it. I woke up as a vampire now I could see the future. Could this night get any worse? He took a step towards me and I growled.

"Ok if I could see the future how come it never happened, hey? Tell me that!" I said coldly. I was really annoyed now. He could not just tell me I was a vampire then say I'm physic and deal with it! There were some serious questions that needed answers.

"You did see the future but then I changed my mind" He looked away from me like couldn't bear to see me anymore.

"You know that makes no sense to me" I just stared at him, challenging him to look at me.

"I'll try to explain it as best as I can but I can't promise anything" he sighed then looked straight at me. I was taken back a little bit because the looks in his eyes were so intense.

"I decided that I was going to pounce and you saw my decision, when you jumped back I changed my mind. You did see the future but not the permanent future." I just gave him a blank look. "Unlike the weather" he continued "a person can change their mind. With the weather water ever is going to happen will happen but a person's future is not definite" I nodded starting to understand better.

"Let's test it" I said with a small half smile. He smiled back at me slightly as he turned around and took a few steps back. He turned back round to me a said two simple words but with a lot of meaning.

"Let's go!"

We practised for a while. He pretended to pounce at me again and again. He then asked me what he had decided to do after this and he kept changing his mind. Sometimes it was hard for me to get a clear view of 'the future' but I was getting better at it. He then asked me to predict the weather but I kept giving him the same answer over and over again so we soon quit that. I was starting to feel hungry and the burning in the back of my throat was more noticeable. Mark saw my discomfort and smiled.

"Is my pain funny to you?" I was getting annoyed as he just stood there and smiled. After a few moments he finally answered me but it wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"Come on I'll show you how to hunt"

"Wait...wha...did you say hunt?"

"Yes how else did you expect to feed yourself?" he talked to me like I was a young and stupid child. This really got me wound up.

"Hey I'm new to this remember? So don't talk to me as if I'm thick ok! And besides can't you just get another one of those...blo...blood bottles?" I was still uncomfortable with the concept of drinking blood.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you feel like that Alice" his smile disappeared as he looked away "And not we can't get another one of those bottles because they are really risky to get hold of. Anyway it's a lot easier to hunt for your food and it tastes a lot better" his expression took on a dream like state but it was only for a moment.

"Ok then, I don't really care as long as I can stop this burning!"

He turned back to me and smiled. "Come on then let's hunt!" He took off running and wow was he fast, but somehow I knew I was faster.

I ran after him and nearly sped past. We ran for a little while longer until he came to a standstill. We were on the edge of deserted road with a small building on the other side. It looked like a truck stop but I couldn't be sure. It looked as abandoned as the road.

"So what are we hunting?" I looked around but couldn't see anything that resembled food.

"Its right in there" he pointed to the building. I looked closer and I could see something moving around. Mark told me to listen closer too and I could hear a strong heart beat. I then realised what we were hunting. My eyes widened as I stared in horror at Mark.

"No"


	3. The first hunt

Sorry for not updating earlier. I am so disorganised and so busy with school. My exam I coming up soon! I promise when everything calms down I'll update more often.

The First Hunt

"No" I repeated.

"Alice what's the matter?" Mark looked at me in concern.

"I can't do it. I can't hurt innocent people" I started to turn away.

"It's the only way you'll stop that burning. It has to be uncomfortable by now" I turned back to him.

"There has to be another way!"

"Alice you're a vampire there is no other way. You haven't even tried it yet and how do you know those are innocent people hey?" He questioned me "they could be criminals for all you know" he had a point but something inside said it was wrong. I just shook my head at him.

"Oh my god Alice! You're a creature of the night, start acting like one instead of a wuss"

I snapped. I pounced at him before he could take a breath. I pinned him to the ground. He struggled but I was stronger.

"Listen before I do something I regret" my voice was cold a void of emotion. I was shocked at how evil I sounded but I didn't let it show "just because I don't want to hunt humans doesn't mean I'm a wuss it just means I have a soul" I nearly shouted at him. He just stared at me in shock. I was glad I finally got through to him. "I will find another way to feed, one that won't hurt anyone so just keep your creature of the night crap to yourself get it?" He nodded so I got off him and just ran the way we came, not caring to look behind me.

I knew he was following me but again I didn't care. Suddenly a sweet nearly overpowering scent came across me. I stopped and sniffed at the air. The air smelled delicious, not as nice as when the human was near but close enough. I turned and followed the scent at it strongest point and just ran. The smell was thicker as I carried on running, I was so close now. I suddenly stopped and crouched trying to hide myself as much as I could. I looked around me and saw coyote, small but full of blood. I don't what came over me at that point all I knew was that I was very thirsty and the only thing to quench this thirst was in this animal.

I crawled forward quietly, making sure the animal didn't hear me. When I was a close enough to the animal without it actually seeing me, I pounced. It turned its head just as I landed on him. It struggled for a while, trying to get me of its back. I sank my teeth into the flesh on his next till I got what I wanted. The animal thrashed and kicked, trying to break out of my grasp but soon it grew still as I sucked the life out of it. It was amazing! The feel of this sweet liquid extinguishing the burn in my throat, it was almost as good as the blood in the bottle.

Once all the blood was gone I actually looked at the animal I killed. It was a beautiful creature, a male I thought. It was grey with streaks of silver. The only horrid part of the coyote was the blood on his neck. I caused that. I felt quilt ride through me.

"It's better than killing an innocent human" I mumbled to myself as I brushed myself off.

I looked down and finally noticed what I had on. It was a thin white gown that just brushed my ankles and sleeves that went down to my wrist. It was once wearable but now it was covered in blood and had rips everywhere. I seriously need a change of clothes, maybe prettier ones that were more durable.

I heard Mark come up behind me but I didn't bother to turn round. I wasn't sure this dress would stay in one piece.

"Come back with me and I'll get you something to wear" he was still in shock at what I had done but knew better then to question me again. We ran back in silence and that I was glad of. I had just had my first hunt and even though I felt energised, I still hadn't got my head around it. I had just killed and drank the blood of an animal. How can you get your head around that? I mean I woke up a vampire with no memory of my earlier self and now I realise I love the taste of blood!

"What are you thinking?" Mark asked quietly. I debated whether or not I should tell him the truth. What harm could it do?

"I was trying to get my head around about being a vampire" I stated just a quietly. He looked at me with what I thought was sympathy in his eyes. I looked away before he could see I wasn't dealing with this very well.

"So how long have you been a vampire?" I was still turn away from him.

"Not long. I'm only about a hundred years or so older then you" he didn't sound like he cared much.

"That's a long time to me" I chuckled "How old am I any way?"

"You're about 19 years old or something like that" Again he sounded like he didn't care.

"So you'd be around 119 right? Wow that is unbelievable; you don't look a day older than 20" I looked at him in disbelief. My eyes wide. He gave me a small smile.

"Well, yeah that's what happens when you're vampire, you don't age or change"

We finally got back to where we started. I never knew the desert could be so beautiful at night. I turned to the east and could see the faint outline of the sun starting to rise. Is the sun a problem for vampires? Do we have to take cover or something?

"The sun doesn't harm us" I turned to see Mark look the same way as me before turning his head.

"Does anything happen to us when the sun is out?"

"Wait and see" I turned to face him and saw he was smiling. This got me really curious but I knew if I asked him he wouldn't tell me so no point in starting a lost cause.

Mark went off a little after that to get me something else to wear with strict instructions to stay where I was. Like I could go anywhere else dressed like this. Being here alone gave me time to think about my current position. I thought about the pros and cons of being a vampire; super fast, physically and mentally, super strength but have to drink blood to keep up the speed and strength. I guess the coolest thing about being a vampire is being able to see the future. I could see Mark going into someone's house and taking a dress out of the wardrobe. It was such an ugly dress! It was yellow with long sleeves and it went down to my ankles again. It came in at the waist then puffed out all around. It had dark green ribbons and bows everywhere! On the sleeve, on the hem of the dress, straight down the back and there was a huge ribbon going around the waist like a belt. I shook my head to get rid of the vision.

What a hideous creation. Really who would wear something like that? It certainly wasn't going to be me. Ideas came into my head on how to improve the dress even just so when you looked at it you weren't going throw up. I heard the rustling of the horrid dress before I heard him. I looked over him and disgust was evident in my face.

"What?" He looked all over himself then looked at the dress. He faced me again and he was still confused.

"The dress" I nodded my head to it.

"What about it?" He looked it over and didn't find anything wrong with it.

"What do you mean what about it? It's horrid! No one should deserve to wear that"

"I only just brought it, you haven't even seen it properly and you're calling it horrid?" he said in disbelief.

"I have seen it. I saw you going into that house and taking it. I got a pretty good look at it and I'm glad vampires don't have gag reflexes cause I would have thrown up all over the place"

"Well I can't go back. Someone could see me and you're defiantly not going" He said in a matter of fact.

"Well duh I can't go because I have no idea where you went. Give it here; I have a few ideas on how to make this dress more presentable." He handed the dress to me somewhat hesitantly.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes, I am perfectly sure. Now give it here" he handed me the dress then sat in the corner. I guess he wanted to give me more space.

The first thing I did was take all the stupid bows off. The dress immediately looked better but I wasn't finished. I took the ribbon like belt off and folded it a few times then put it back on. Beneath the dress was a beautiful, white skill under skirt. The pattern was so delicate and complicated that it was a shame it was only an under skirt. I decided to stitch the bottom of the dress a little way above the under skirt so it showed. I used the bows to help cover the stitching and if you're wondering where I got the thread from, those bows weren't stuck on with glue, thank the lord! I shorted the sleeves just above my elbow. This all took some time as I didn't have a needle or a pair of scissors so the dress wasn't perfect. It was frayed at the edges from me just ripping the fabric right off but it would do. I lifted the dress up for a closer inspection and was pleased to see that it wasn't as ugly as it was before. I quickly changed after glancing behind me to make sure Mark wasn't looking. I threw my old, tattered clothes to one side and strolled over to Mark to see what he thought of the dress.

"So what do you think?" I twirled around to he could see all the dress.

"You look great! Now I know what you meant before when you said it was ugly. But I still think a dress is just a dress" I stared at him in disbelief.

"A dress isn't just a dress. I dress is meant to be comfortable and make you confident. It is supposed to show all the good points of your figure. If a dress doesn't do that then the dress is just not right!"

"Sorry, I'm not into clothes and looks" he said with an eye roll.

I just laughed. There was no point getting into an argument with him. He was a man, of course he wouldn't be that interested in clothes. I looked at him and saw a troubled look of concentration.

"Hey Mark are you ok?"

"No I'm not" he closed his eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose "Alice there is something important I have to tell you" he looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"What is it?" I was slightly worried.

"It was me that changed you into a vampire"

I just stared at him unable to speak a word. Suddenly an undeniable rage ran through my body. I had no idea where it came from but I could feel instinct taking over. Without even thinking about it I pounced at him.


	4. Runaway

We both fell on the ground. Hard. Before I could do anything else, Mark got up from under me, putting a few feet between us.

"Alice don't, please try to underst..." Before he could finish I already went for him. He tried to move out of the way but I had already seen him do it. I threw us both to the ground. I held him there with ease.

"How the hell can you expect me to understand! You turned me into this creature. You took a future away from me. You took away my life!" I shouted at him.

"You'd have a better future as a vampire then a human" he said it so calmly and in matter- of – fact way that it just angered me more.

I threw him against the wall so hard he went through it. He stood up unfazed and tried to run away. _I don't think so_ I thought. I was in front of him in milliseconds. He stopped centimetres before me. He was about to run the other way but I grabbed his arm before he could.

"I'm not going to fight you" he tried to pulled free but I pulled back. I must have pulled harder than I thought because his arm suddenly came off. He screamed in pain then fell to his knees gripping his shoulder. His scream shook me from my rage. I blinked and looked at his arm I held. I dropped it instantly like it burnt me.

"I am a monster" I whispered to myself.

I looked down at Mark to find him staring at me. I could see the hurt and disbelief in his eyes and the accusation. I couldn't see him look at me that way. I turned and ran in the opposite direction. Never stopping. Never slowing down. All I kept think was _I'm a monster, I'm a monster_. I never heard him follow me or see him decide to follow me. I didn't deserve to be followed.

After a while I stopped. Something sparkling had caught my eye. I looked around me but the sparkling was always at the corner of my eye. It was still early morning so the sun was just rising. I held up my hand as if I was going to touch it when I saw the sparkling. I looked down at my arm and was shocked at what I saw. It looked like thousands of diamonds had been in bedded into my skin. I ran my hand over my arm but it was still as smooth as it was before.

I looked at the sun and an idea came to mind. I put my make to the sun and looked at my arm. Sure enough the diamonds had gone.

"I sparkle in sunlight?" I was amazed "Wait, that means vampires sparkle!" I fell to the ground laughing. I couldn't help it. Who would have thought that dark, nocturnal creatures that drank the blood of the living would sparkle in the sun? After the laughing fit I just sat there staring at the sun. Well not staring at the sun that would surely blind me as vampire have more sensitive eyes. I thought over everything from when I woke up till now. It seemed like ages but was only a night. A night! All that happened in the night!

I looked around me at the vast desert, seeing nothing but the sky and little plant life. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't really care. I closed my eyes and stuck my arm up with a pointed finger. I spun a few times before I stopped and opened my eyes. I looked at where my finger was pointed and decided to go that way. I picked up the skirt of my dress and ran. I point blank ran. I passed all the dead looking plants forcing sand into the air. I felt like I was running away and towards the sky. I didn't look back even though I wanted to. I wanted to find civilisation so I could find my away from here. I felt like no time had passed at all before I could settlements on the horizon.

I slowed to a walk as I got my head together. I breathed in the fresh air before it got tainted with the scent of blood. I feared of how I would act when I went there but I couldn't let that stop me. I was still satisfied from my last meal. I held my head up high and I started to walk. As I got closer I noticed it was a small town, with a white chapel and fields with some sort of vegetable growing. I could see horses pulling carts along the dirt road and children running around their parent's legs. There was a bar across from the chapel and next to that was a motel looking building. Next to the motel was a seamstress'. I could almost jump for joy at all the clothes I could buy or possibly make. I was brought down from my jumping suddenly when I remembered that I had no money to do this. I desperately needed a job but I had a fear that if I didn't like my boss I could accidently kill them and flee before anyone found out.

I knew that I needed to control my thirst before setting foot in this peaceful town. I turned back around and started to hunt for my next meal. If I even wanted to say hello to one of these people I better make sure there is no room for more blood in my body. After hunting a while I realised that it might be a few days before I even see that little town again. 'Food' is hard to come by in the dessert when you're a vampire. Night was already falling before I caught the scent of fresh blood. Obviously I followed the scent nearly half way across the dessert and I was so glad I was unable to sweat; otherwise I would have been soaked.

I also smelt burning, like someone had just recently put out a fire. I ignored it and carried on following the scent obviously. It was so close yet so near. I was running so fast that I hardly felt my feet hit the ground. As I got closer and the scent got stronger I decided to slow down. I didn't notice the difference in the smell of blood. I didn't hear the human heart beat or the steady breathing. I was as silent as the night that had fallen as I crept up on my prey. I was about to pounce when my prey suddenly stood up. I was shocked to find it was a man. I let out a small gasp. He must have heard me as he turned around and looked me straight in the eye.

He was quite handsome looking with a short beard and moustache. He had a slightly rounded face so I could tell he was quiet young. He was fairly tall or I was just small which seemed the most likely. He had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They were so light and clear. But as a gasped the scent of blood invaded my senses and my eyes dropped down to his hand. His hand was covered in blood. It was dripping blood. I tried to hold back but the monster inside me was unleashed.


	5. A New Beginning

**Now that I am out of school for the summer I should be able to update more frequently but no promises ok. Enjoy!**

A new beginning

I pounced on his hand and started to lick the blood off his hand. It tasted so sweet, way better then animal blood. He must have cut himself because there was a huge gash in the palm of his hand. I was about to bite down when his blood curdling scream went straight through me. I stopped sucking the blood off his hand and looked into his terrified eyes. He had been struggling against me all this time and because of my superior strength I had failed to notice.

I knew this when I glanced at the peculiar position of his shoulder. It was only a mille-second afterward that I realised his shoulder was dislocated and possibly broken. I let go of his hand slowly, so I didn't hurt him further but also because I was still battling the monster inside of me. Part of me, my human part, knew that what I had just done was wrong but my inhuman part urged me to finish the job.

I put his hand next to his side and stood up straight. He backed away from me, so quickly he almost fell backwards. I stepped forward to catch him when he screamed at me in both horror and agony.

"Stay away from me you vile creature!" he carried on backing away. I turned slightly so it looked like I was about to go in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry. So sorry" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. I was about to turn all the way around and run in the opposite direction when I was plunged into a vision.

"_Help! Help! There is a monster in the desert. Help!" The man I had just met shouted, running through the village where I had just been. Many people were coming to see what the commotion was about._

"_There is a monster in the disguise of a woman! She drinks blood! Help! See what she has done to my arm!" There was a crowd around him now._

"_He's gone mad!" "Completely lost the plot" "Maybe he is telling the truth?" "I don't believe anyone would do that to their arm to make a believable story" Many people were whispering._

"_I am not mad. You have to believe me. This creature is dangerous! Think of what it will do if it gets into town? The children are not safe and neither are you! We have to do something!" The man shouted_

"_He seems to be telling the truth" another man said. This one largely built and had an air of power about him. "Look at his arm and his hand! Why would he do that to himself? I say we look for this so called monster. Who is with me?" he yelled_

_Many people yelled back at him and agreed to find and capture the monster. To kill it._

I came back to reality and saw that the man was a few feet away from me now. He turned around and ran as fast as he could away from me. I ran after him and caught him by his uninjured arm.

"You can't tell a soul about me ok?" I said to him gently. He nodded but one look in his eyes told me that he was only nodding to get away from me. He would tell anyone he could find. I had to be harsher.

"If you do I will track you down and kill you and anyone who you have told" my voice and eyes had gone cold, making my threat more believable.

"I pr...pro…promise not to tell a li…liv…living soul. Just pl...ple….please don't h…hurt me" He begged. He cringed away from me like with one look would kill him.

"Then we have come to an agreement. You keep quiet and you get to go free and live. I trust you not to break your word" He nodded once again. I could see the vision changing. He told the local doctor he got into a fight with some rouges.

With that I let go of him and ran from him faster than he could open his eyes. I ran far away trying to get away from his scent but it followed me. My body begging for me to find him again and drink his sweet blood. I pushed myself hard to forget him. I hunted for the rest of the night and the days after. I made sure that I was so full not even the scent of so many humans could even tempt me to drink more.

I returned to that little town with a positive attitude. Unfortunately my dress got ruined by my excessive hunting so I was forced to steal one and change it slightly so the person I stole it off wouldn't recognise it. As I entered that small town I got a few strange looks. _I guess not many people visit _I thought. I kept my head high to show no fear. I decided to go into the motel and ask how much a room would cost. As I walked into the building all talking stopped and all the residents in the motel turned to look at me.

I ignored them and asked the man at the desk how much a room would cost. For a month the price was quite cheap but I had no money.

"Thank you" I turned away.

"You not going to stay here honey?" the man asked. I turned back to face him.

"I might" I smiled and turned the other way and walk out of the door.

I took a huge breath a few feet away. That was my first test in whether I could control myself. I just wished people wouldn't stare at me. I know I looked different, especially with my amber coloured eyes. It was a shock to me when I looked into a puddle after a small rainfall. I was glad that I didn't have to worry that much about my eyes, even if they were still an unusual colour.

I carried on walking to the dress makers to see if they needed any workers. As I walked I caused many people to stop what they were doing. I grew nervous as so many eyes were watching me. _What if they notice something different about me? _I thought, apart from the obvious. What if they notice how I stick to the shadows and not walk out in the warm sun? What if they notice how pale and flawless my skin is? Or how I haven't faltered in my step or have started to sweat in the heat?

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the dress makers come into sight. Soon I'll be out of view from so many prying eyes. They had probably started rumours about me already. I hoped that didn't affect my chances on getting a job in this town and to settle for a while.

As I walked in the woman behind the desk sat up and looked at me. But the look in her eyes was not judgemental but kind. I liked this woman already and she hadn't even spoken to me. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She wasn't old but she wasn't young either. She lied somewhere in between. She had light brown hair put up neatly in a bun at the top of her head. She had laugh lines around her small mouth and watchful blue eyes.

"Is there anything I can help you with dear?" she asked. I looked around and noticed no one else was here. I walked up to the desk slowly.

"Yes you can" I hesitated. The woman noticing my nervousness smiled at me encouragingly. When I didn't say anything she turned to me and said,

"What is your name dear" she asked kindly

"Alice" I stated

"Well Alice, I can tell you are new here. I would have recognised a beauty like you" I had to smile at that. If I could blush I would have been pink.

"Now I won't bite dear. Tell me, what is it I can help you with?"

With her warm gaze on me all my nervousness went out the window and I replied in a strong voice. "I was wondering if there was a job available here. I would take anything you could possibly offer me"

"See dear, that was so bad" she smiled that warm smile again. It was a smile I was beginning to trust. "I do need an assistant. What experience have you got?"

My hopes were dashed when she asked that question. If I told her the truth, that I had no memory of the past but I knew how to sew, she would never employ me. I didn't want to lie to the only person who was kind to me from the moment we met, but it looked like I didn't have a choice. I started to realise that if I wanted to live around humans, then I would have to lie; a lot. But that didn't mean it had to be huge lies.

"I used to sew with my mother. She taught me how to sew and I have always loved it" I said with a smile. It sounded believable.

"So you haven't worked anywhere else?" curiosity was evident in her voice.

"No, I haven't worked anywhere else" I hoped she would still offer me some position.

"Well everyone has to start somewhere. So when can you start?"

"Right now!" I beamed at her. I wanted to hug her so much but I didn't have complete control over my vampire strength, so I didn't want to risk hurting her.

"Great! There is dress here that needs mending. It is only small but let's start small. I want to see how great a seamstress you are"

"Thank you. Thank you so much for hiring me!" I didn't think my smile could get any bigger.

"Oh Alice" she laughed lightly "I can tell me and you are going to have some fun" She smiled right back at me.

I got to work mending the dress. It was really easy and I finished in no time. It bothered me that I had to go at a human pace while hand sewing but I couldn't be happier. I had a job and a friend. I could live here for a while and the people would get used to me. I pictured a small life here. I smiled all the way through my work. Mrs Peterson, the seamstress's name was, gave me harder and harder things to mend. I could tell she was quite impressed with my quality of work. She praised me and if I didn't have clothes and needles around me I would have jumped for joy each time. I settled for smiling instead. I was really happy for once and I hoped nothing would spoil my time here.

But I soon learnt that being a vampire around humans was bound to cause problems and soon my happiness started to fade.


	6. Tough Times

**I'm sorry for the long wait but I just haven't decided how this story will progress. I've also become a bit lazy but I'm braking out of that and coming back anew. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: a part of this story might be a bit shocking and I am sorry for any distress it may cause though I doubt it will cause any. If it does you have my sincere apologies. **

Tough Times

After the shop closed and I said goodbye to Mrs Peterson, I made my way to the motel. Mrs Peterson had given me my first day's pay even though I didn't do a whole day's work. She was so impressed by my standard of sewing that she thought I deserved it. I had more than enough money for a room at the motel for a month so I bought two new dresses. Mrs Peterson gave me them at half price. She was such a kind and generous women.

Luckily the sun was setting and the town was quite dark so I could walk to the motel freely without worrying about being exposed. When I walked into the motel, only a few people were about. They had obviously retired to their rooms. I didn't know who late it was till I looked at the clock, it past ten past ten. I was quite shocked the time had flown so quickly.

I walked up to the desk to see if there were any rooms spare.

"You're in luck honey. One of our reservations just cancelled" the man behind the desk replied.

"Thank you sir" I gave him the money for my months stay. As I was about to walk up the stairs to retire for the evening, a young man in dark brown trousers, a white button-up shirt and a brown suit coat quickly came to stand next to me.

"Would you like some help finding your room miss?" The young man asked politely. I was about to say yes because it would be a lot easier then walking around the motel looking for it when again I was plunged into a vision.

_The young man had helped me find my door and stood with me when I opened it with my key. I turned around to say goodnight when he push me through the door catching me off guard. He quickly shut the door behind him then turned to face me._

"_You are not to tell a soul about this do you hear?" he slowly walked towards me._

"_What are you talking about?" he had backed me into the wall. I could have easily pushed him away but a human woman wouldn't have been able to._

"_A woman dressed like you is almost begging for someone to take her" he roughly grabbed my waist and pulled me to him._

_I pretended to struggle against him "Let me go and get out. I will tell someone abo…" he put a finger over my lips._

"_I like a woman with a fire inside her" with that he forced his lips on mine and holding me in a tight grip for a human. It my body could, that hold would have left bruises._

"Hello miss? Are you alright?" A hand was being waved in front of my face. I shook my head and focused back on the young man. He looked like a true gentlemen, someone you would trust not to hurt a woman. It just shows how looks can be deceiving.

"I'm fine thank you" I gave him a fake smile "and I can find my room on my own. Thank you for asking though sir" I turned from him and walked up the stairs.

My room was number seven and as I looked at the doors in the corridor in front of me I could see the even numbers were on the right, and odd numbers were on the left. It was easier finding my room than I had thought. I opened my door and walked in quickly closing the door and locking it. I had heard that young man following me. Probably to see what room I was in and if he could carry out what he had planned.

I listened closely hoping he would walk past. I heard him pause for a moment before he knocked on my door. I was perfectly still and silent, I had a feeling he didn't know it was me in here.

"Hello?" he knocked again "Is anyone in there?" I didn't answer him. As he walked away I breathed a sigh of relief.

I walked over to the armchair in the corner and slowly placed my new dresses on it. There wasn't a closet anywhere or draws for me to put them it. I then turned to sit on the bed and began to debate what I should do for the night. I looked around the room to see if there was something to hold my interest. Nothing caught my attention but I wasn't surprised. The room was square and quite plain. The walls light blue as were the covers on the bed. The bed was against the wall on the right with a small night stand with a lamp on it. To the left was a window with white curtains and underneath was a round coffee table. To the right of the window, in the corner was the white armchair. A small heater was on the wall directly across from the door. The floor was a soft white carpet, but you could still feel the hard floorboards underneath.

The walls were bear and the coffee table was empty. It was a simply, clean and boring hotel room. No wonder so many people were down stairs in the sitting area playing cards, there was absolutely nothing to do. I decided that tomorrow, if I had time, was to do a little shopping. I needed something to amuse myself with.

I couldn't play cards with the other residents because one, my resistance to blood wasn't that strong yet to be able to stay in one room full of humans and two, they probably wouldn't have let me play what with the strange looks they gave me that morning.

Suddenly a wave of loneliness came over me. I would probably be alone for I while. That day that started off so great had ended so sadly. I sat there in the dark thinking about how I couldn't become friends with a group of people for a while till I got over my bloodlust. The only person that came close to a friend was Mrs Peterson but she was old and probably wouldn't want to spend time with me. It was a long night I felt as if time was moving slower just to drag out my despair.


	7. Suspicion

Suspicion

Before anyone else in the motel was awake, a crept out of my window and ran towards the barren desert. If I wanted to stay here I needed to keep myself well fed. I went out in my already tattered clothes so my new dresses wouldn't get ruined. I needed to make myself a sturdy dress that wouldn't tear easily and that would be easily fixable.

It took me a while for me to find my prey but once I did I didn't hesitate to feed. I would always feel bad after my kills but I would tell myself it was better than the alternative. I fed on another coyote, this one wasn't as beautiful as my first kill but it was still a sight to behold.

On my way back I could see the sun rise. I stopped and just gazed at it, simply mesmerised! I looked at my arms and could see that they were glowing faintly. I would have enjoyed to stay there all day but I had a job now and the people in the motel would be wondering where I had got to.

I climbed back in through my window and quickly got dressed, ready for my second day as a seamstress. As I came down the stair, the room didn't become silent but it did quiet down as those brave enough to be rude turned to stare at me. I smiled at some of them and they turned their face away. I told myself I wouldn't be put down by people not wanting to know me. It will take time for them to get use to me.

I walked slowly to the dress makers as I still had some time to spare. I looked at the scenery around me and noticed how peaceful and calm the town was. I wouldn't have minded spending part of my life there. I sighed and walked quickly to start the day's work. I knew I couldn't stay in this small, homey town for long as I don't age or change in any way. One day people are going to notice I'm different and not like them. I already have pale skin in a sun filled town and strange amber eyes. One day soon I will have to leave.

When I walked in I saw Mrs Peterson standing behind the counter serving a customer. I quietly walked passed and into the little storage room to hang up my shawl I had made yesterday. I heard the customer leave and Mrs Peterson moving towards me.

"Good morning Alice" she smiled at me.

"Good morning Mrs Peterson" I smiled back. There was just something about this woman that could make me smile with little effort.

"Did you have a goodnights rest?" she enquired politely.

"Yes I did thank you"_ If only you knew_ I thought.

"Good because I have an important job for you. Follow me" she turned around and went to one end of the shop that held the fabrics. She picked up some a few pre-cut pieces of dark browns, reds and greens. She then went to the other end of the shop that held already made clothes. She stopped in the men's section.

"Ok Alice this is what I want you to do. I know you can make beautiful dresses but can you make suits? Men's suits are in as high demand as women's dresses. I want you to try and make a suit according to these measurements and this design" She took out a small piece of paper from the front pocket of her dress with the information on.

"Do you think you're up to it Alice dear?"

"Yes, I can't wait to get started!" I almost sang

"That's the spirit!" she laughed "I'll leave you to it then. If you need any help then just come and get me" with a little squeeze on my shoulders she left to go back to the counter.

I started straight away on my new task. I was so excited to do something new and challenging. I could get lost in making clothes and measuring fabrics and I forgot about all my worries of people accepting me and having to leave one day. I could just live in the moment and enjoy my time there.

I did get stuck on making the jacket but a few points from Mrs Peterson I was able to do it with ease. Sometimes being a vampire had its perks as I had excellent memory so I became a fast learner.

I could have finished the suit a lot quicker but that would have been strange as no human would be able to finish a task like this quickly. I would have to complete this over a few days otherwise Mrs Peterson will get suspicious.

After a while I decided to take a break, to keep up with the human pretences. I went over to the front desk to see what Mrs Peterson was doing. She had a cup of coffee on the table and a book in her hands. She looked so relaxed and carefree that I almost felt envy.

She must have seen me as she looked up and smiled. She had one of those infectious smiles that spread like wild fire. She put her book down and turned to face me properly.

"Don't tell me you're finished already Alice" she laughed.

"Don't be silly. Of course I haven't" I smiled back "I just needed a break and decided to come over here to see what you were doing"

"As you can probably see, I'm not doing anything of interest" she tapped her book with her finger.

"I thought there would have been at least one customer here" I looked around and noticed the shop was empty.

"It's a Wednesday Alice. Not many people come on a Wednesday" she sighed but didn't look upset.

"Why is that Mrs Peterson?" I was very curious to know.

"Because it is the hottest day of the week. Wednesday is the day the sun is at its hottest and at its brightest. No one can be bothered travelling anywhere because of it" she stretched before she restarted "You got here early so the sun wasn't very bright but when you leave you'll be lucky to see a shadow" she laughed and turned back to her book.

I turned back to my work station and sat down, just staring at the wall. _You'll be lucky to see a shadow._ Mrs Peterson's voice repeated in my head again and again. If a vampire could faint I would be lying on the floor at that moment.

How would I be able to get back to the motel without sparkling? All these building seem to be facing each other so maybe I could escape around the back and walk to the motel, running past gaps between the buildings. I got up and walk quietly walked past Mrs Peterson while she was engrossed in her book.

I walked silently around the back room to see if there was a back door, if I was lucky to see a shadow then I couldn't just walk out of the front door, I would sparkle for the whole world to see. As I was looking around the room I decided I needed to come up with a plan to either stay later on a Wednesday or make something up so I could take Wednesdays off.

I moved boxes around trying not to rattle them. I did not want Mrs Peterson coming in and asking me what I was doing. There was no back door so I had to come up with a plan to stay later than usual. I hated the way that my life was complicated like this and all this stressing was using up most of my energy. I needed to feed again and soon otherwise Mrs Peterson might become my main course.

I walked quickly and silently out of the back room and to my work space. Mrs Peterson was still engrossed in her book; it must have been a pretty good book as her heart was fluttering in excitement. I started working again to distract myself for a while as I wouldn't have to leave for a few hours at least.

I looked up as I heard a customer come in and I was shocked to see the young man from the motel that wanted to help me find my room. I ducked my head hoping he wouldn't be able to see me. Obviously luck wasn't with me as he walked towards the men's section and immediately noticed me.

He smiled and came over to me, offering me his hand. I shook it lightly and I had to try and not grimace as he held my hand a little longer than necessary. He perched himself on the corner of the table I was working at, not caring he was scrunching up the fabric I was using.

"Hello. I'm surprised to see you here" he leaned slightly towards me.

"Well this is where I work" I smiled slightly, not wanting to sound rude. The gleam in his eye made me regret telling him that bit of information.

"If I may be so bold and ask what your probably beautiful name is" he probably thought he was being charming but I just wanted to be sick. I had to think of a surname quickly.

"Miss Brandon" I didn't know where that had come from but it was better than nothing.

"Miss Brandon" he repeated, sounding slightly disappointed, likely to be because he hadn't got my first name. Like I would ever tell him.

"What are you working on?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Something very important that I must get back to" I smiled at him sweetly "so excuse me" I turned back to what I had in my hands. He lingered for a while before walking away.

"I'll get you one day _Miss Brandon_" he whispered, not expecting me to hear it. He sneered my name as he said it.

"Oh, by the way, would you mind telling me your name?" I inquired politely.

He turned and grinned at me "The name's Roger Stewart"

"It was nice to meet you, Mr Stewart" he turned away with that disappointment look in his eyes.

I was glad to be rid of him; I didn't want to worry about another thing like possibly killing him to end his annoyingness. I hoped Mrs Peterson didn't give him any more information about me. I kept glancing over at them, listening in to their conversation. It was nothing of importance, Roger was just asking for a suit to be made by the end of next month as he was hosting a party.

I stopped listening and carried on with my work. I must have gotten myself completely lost in my work as I looked up and noticed it was five minutes till I was meant to go home. I started to panic on the inside while keeping a calm façade on the outside. I didn't have an excuse to stay for a while longer. I guess I just had to improvise.

I walked up to the counter slowly but purposefully. Mrs Peterson looked up at my approach and smiled at me.

"Ready to leave Alice dear?" she chuckled

"Actually Mrs Peterson" I hesitated for a moment "I was wondering if I could stay and work in the shop for a little while?"

She gave me a puzzled look "Whatever for Alice? Most people like to go home from work"

"It's just that…I…erm…I burn easily and from what you have told me by the time I get back to the motel I shall be burnt all over. It will cause me such terrible pain. Please can I stay a bit longer?" I pleaded. I hated lying but it was the only thing I could do.

"Oh my dear, of course you can stay here for a while. Why didn't you tell me before? That's it from now on you have Wednesday's off" she declared.

"Thank you Mrs Peterson that is very kind of you" I couldn't help but smile at her generosity and kindness.

I returned to my work station with a smile on my face. I only wanted to stay later but now I have the whole Wednesday off. Know I don't have to worry about exposing myself.

Later on, when I noticed it was dark, I cleaned up my work station and put the cloth, needles and thread in the back room where I knew it wouldn't be ruined. After checking the shop was neat and tidy, I got my coat and walked out. I made sure the door was locked before I started walking toward the motel.

When I walked into the motel, the most amazing thing happened. No one turned to look at me, they carried on doing what they were doing. I felt a thrill of happiness run through me. I decided not to push my luck and headed upstairs to my room.

Once I had put my things away I changed into what I call my 'hunting' dress. The one that was already ruined. I still had to make a sturdy dress. I climbed out my window quietly and ran into the sunset. The low sun made my skin glow. I still loved the feeling the sun on my skin even though it gave me no warmth. After I was far enough away I began to hunt. I was incredibly thirsty possibly because I was so new to this whole vampire life. I finally caught a delicious sent and started to pursue my pray.

I caught up with my prey and found out it was a hunting cat. This surprised me a bit but I figured I found one because I had run further than usual. It was such a beautiful animal; it really was a shame I had to kill it. It had heard me and turned around to guard its back. It was obviously very skilled at hunting as I had hardly made a noise.

We just stared at each other, analyzing one another. I knew I would win when we attacked each other but I wondered if the cat knew. She crouched protecting her stomach as I crouched to pounce. The animal seemed to realise I was a bigger threat then I first appeared to be. Before it could get away I pounced and drained it dry.

I ran back to the motel quickly and got changed. Suddenly someone knocked on my door rather loudly. This surprised me slightly but I was caught up in looking human. I walked over and opened the door to a young man whose scowl suddenly turned into a charming smile.

"Hello Miss, I have a letter for you" he passed me a small square envelope.

"Thank you. Who sent it do you know?" I asked. I looked up when he didn't reply and I looked up to see an expression of confusion and bewilderment on his face.

"Is everything alright sir?" I asked.

"Erm… you have a bit of… Well I don't know what that is on the side of your mouth. If I didn't know any better I would say it was blood" His eyes went slightly wide, considering the idea.

I reached a hand to the side of my mouth and brought it back down to see what was clearly blood. I tried to hold in my shock and horror at how clumsy I had been and continued to wipe the rest of the blood of my mouth.

"Oh this is just some new beauty product I had brought with me. It was meant to make my lips red. I thought I had wiped it all off but it seems I have missed a bit" I laughed, trying to take that disbelieve look off his face.

"Erm… ok… Well goodnight miss" he turned very quickly and left in a flash.

I walked back into my room and opened the letter. It was an invitation to a small evening party being hosted by none other than Roger Stewart. I sighed and threw the letter on the table, having no intention of going. I sat down and I was immediately plunged into a vision.

_It was the young man that came to my door talking to the owner of the motel. _

"_I swear she had blood at the corner of her mouth" he spoke quickly_

"_Nonsense boy, why would she have blood at the corner of her mouth?" the owner tried to push the boy away._

"_Then why would she have a look of panic in her eyes when I mentioned it hey? And she lied saying it was some new beauty product. I bet if you ask every women in this town none of them would have heard of this beauty product." He stopped to take a deep breath then continued "and why would I lie to you? You gave me this job and I don't want to lose it as it's the only job I'm probably able to get. I wouldn't start lying about costumers as I know you would kick me out. Please believe when I say I'm telling the truth" he pleaded._

"_You have a point lad and she is a bit strange what with her deathly pale skin and unnatural beauty. I wouldn't be surprised if she did feed on blood to retain her beauty. And I've known you for longer and I trust you but we can't be spreading things like this around if we've got no proof. Just tell people that she has asked them to keep her distance from her. We don't want people's blood to go missing in the night now do we?" they laughed together._

The vision ended and I wondered what I was going to do. I had two people suspicious of what I really was. Now they were going to tell people to keep away from me. I thought I would come to belong and no one would think twice with me in the room. I wouldn't be able to interact with people. All of a sudden I felt very lonely. I looked over at the table and picked up the invitation. Without thinking twice I wrote on the back of the letter and went down stairs to the young man at the desk.

"Hello again" I smiled "I was wondering, what is your name?"

"Erm…it's … it's Davis Miss, Davis Lopkin" he looked almost scared to see me.

"What an interesting name! I'm Ali… Miss Brandon" I didn't want to give him my first name in case he told Roger. "Could you please deliver this back to Mr Stewart?" I handed him the letter.

"Ye… Yes, of course Miss Brandon, right away!" he jumped from behind the desk and nearly sprinted out the door, obviously trying to get away from me.

I walked back up stair and lay on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling with a smile on my face. _It will be hard for people to stay away from me at the most popular party in town _I thought with an even bigger smile on my face.

**I hope you like it. I know I haven't updated in a long time and for that I'm sorry but it took me ages to work on this. Please, please, please with a cherry (or whatever you like) on top review. I want to know if my story needs to be improved or what I should do next. A compliment or two might be nice but every writer wants that. I'm writing the 8****th**** chapter now so I should be able to update sooner rather than later but no promises. **


	8. The One

The one

I went to work the next as normal and carried on with my work, but with a burden on my shoulders. My decision to attend Roger's party was made in haste and I was overcome by annoyance. I was regretting sending the letter back. I could image his face as he read my return letter and the schemes he would come up with to seduce me.

I smiled when Mrs Peterson came to talk to me for a bit and I tried to act as normal as possible but I could tell Mrs Peterson wasn't fooled. She could tell something was bothering me but was too polite to ask what it was. She was hoping I would come to her. I couldn't do that, she wouldn't have understood.

I was half way through my piece when a costumer came in, in a hurry. I looked up to see what all the commotion was about when she turned to look at me. The colour left her face slightly and she hid her emotions. She walked more slowly over to Mrs Peterson.

"I didn't know you were hiring people" she was keeping her voice down, thinking I wouldn't be able to hear.

"I never advertised it no but she came and asked so I gave her a job" Mrs Peterson smiled.

"But why her? Why not someone from the town?" the woman asked

"Why not her?" Mrs Peterson asked back "Just because she isn't from this town doesn't mean I can't give her a job. She is a pretty good seamstress and she is always enthusiastic!" she defended me and I was grateful.

"Well it's up to you who you hire Mrs Peterson. Though I hope you know the whole town is weary of the girl. She is not like the rest of us. Something about her is off" the woman glanced at me making sure I wasn't listening in.

"Are you only here because you want to talk about who I hire or was there something else Miss Maw?" she turned the conversation off me and onto the woman.

"Yes, right, well I need a new dress. Mr Stewart is hosting a party at the end of the month and I want to look my best. Do you think you could make me a party dress?" Miss Maw pleaded.

"Of course I can, but dresses and suits are in high demand for that party so you might not get the dress for some time"

"That's ok, as long as it's ready by the end of the month I'll be happy"

"Ok, I need your measurements. Alice could you be a dear and measure Miss Maw for me please?"

"Of course Mrs Peterson. I'll be happy to!" I stood up and walked to where Miss Maw was.

"Mrs Peterson do you mind if you do it instead. I'm more used to you doing it" she glanced at me again, probably hoping I would walk away.

"Sorry but Alice here will have to do it. I need to go to the back room and prepare all the things I will need to make your dress" with that she walked into the back room and left me and Miss Maw alone.

"Hello, I'm Alice but I suppose you know that all ready" I offered my hand to her.

"Miss Maw, now are you going to get my measurements or not?" she eyed my hand with disgust.

"Yes of course. Could you please turn around so I can measure you're height" I asked as politely as I could.

She turned around without a word but I could tell that she didn't like the position that she was in. That is what happened for a while, I would ask her as politely as could to turn or put her arms up and she would do it without a word. The vibes coming off her were ones of dislike so I didn't try to make small talk. Since the way she reacted to my introduction I could tell she thought she was above me because she was from the town and I wasn't. I tried to finish as quickly as possible so I could give her my measurements and get back to my work.

Once I was done, I had written the measurements on a piece of paper for Mrs Peterson and then walked back to my work station. Mrs Peterson came out and took the piece of paper off the table to make sure that my measurements were near the mark.

"You could have gotten yourself a more polite worker Mrs Peterson" Miss Maw moaned "She didn't even introduce herself and the whole situation was awkward. I think you should carry on taking peoples measurements Mrs Peterson or…"

"I am shocked Miss Maw!" Mrs Peterson stood back slightly

"I know Mrs Peterson, I do think you should get someone else" she turned slightly so I could see the sly smile on her face.

"Oh no, Alice is wonderful! I'm shocked at you!"

"Why ever for?" Miss Maw became puzzled

"That you would make up such lies about my worker! I could hear everything in the back room. Alice was so polite towards you. Why would you make up such lies?"

"Mrs Peterson… I'm not…er…"

"Are you really going to try to ruin this girls time here because she isn't from this town? Because you don't know anything about her so you want to get rid of her?" she accused

"It's not like that Mrs…"

"I thought better of you Miss Maw. Now I have your measurements, you can leave" Mrs Peterson's voice stern.

"Of course" Miss Maw turned around and walked out the shop with her tail between her legs. She was obviously embarrassed about what happened, she was probably happy about the quick getaway.

"I'm sorry about that Alice dear. Take no notice of people like that" Mrs Peterson walked toward me and stroked my hair, like a mother would do to a child.

"It's ok Mrs Peterson. I don't take any notice anyway; it's all about a matter of opinion. I don't mind if people don't like me because they don't know me. That is their problem and not mine" I smiled.

"Good Alice, I'm glad" with that she turned and walked away.

The rest of the day was uneventful though I did start to make my new hunting dress. Mrs Peterson was curious about why I would need sturdy fabrics but I just told her it was for a project I was working on. She seemed content with that answer and carried on with her own work. More people came in wanting new suits and dresses for the party at the end of the month. Mrs Peterson had to turn some of them down because they were too complicated to do in time for the party or because she didn't have the time. Even with me helping she wouldn't get all of them done.

A few days had passed and people were continuing to ignore or snub me. It hurt but I didn't really mind. I had got used to it in a way so I just continued to do my normal routine. Get dressed for the day, go to work, come back to my room, work on my hunting dress, hunt, come back and work on my party dress until the sun comes up. My dress was really complicated so I took my time wanting it to be perfect. I might not be happy about my rash decision to attend the party but since I'm going I might as well look my best. That will definitely give people something to talk about.

Every now and then when I was walking to work, I would see Roger Stewart on the other side of the road. He would always smile at me, trying to be charming. I was repulsed and I regretted not thinking before I sent the reply. I walked more quickly toward the shop so he wouldn't get the idea to come over and talk to me.

"Moring Mrs Peterson" I said walking to the back room to place my things.

"Good morning Alice. How are you today?" she asked politely.

"I'm lovely! My dress for the party is coming along brilliantly!" I smiled

"You're going to the party?" she seemed shocked but she hid it well.

"Oh, yes I am" I couldn't believe I let that slip! She would be so disappointed in me.

"Well I hope you have fun" she turned away and carried on with her work. I couldn't have her feel that way about me. It's not like I wanted to go!

"Mrs Peterson I don't really want to go" she turned slightly, silently telling me to carry on "The stares and comments about me became too much so I just thought 'why don't I give them something to talk about?' Once I sent the invitation back I realised what a mistake I had made. I didn't want to take back my invite because that would be rude so I decided to go and get it over with" I also didn't want to talk to Roger willing. I didn't say that part out load.

"I understand Alice. I just thought you weren't one to socialise with people like that. Forgive me for assuming you were like them" She was genuinely sorry and there was no way that I couldn't forgive her.

"Of course I forgive you. I don't blame you for thinking that. Any way I'm only going to stay until it is polite to leave" I smiled. She smiled back and hugged me.

I stilled but started to relax when she didn't notice anything different about me. We both went back to work in comfortable silence. After a while I had finished the suit and Mrs Peterson was pleased with what I had produced. I decided to help out on the dresses that have been demanded and we got two dresses finished before the end of the day.

We parted ways when Mrs Peterson had locked up the shop. It was still early evening, twilight, so I decided to walk slowly so I could look up at the sky. I dodged everyone without even looking at them, thanks to my psychic abilities.

I loved looking up at the sky at night, it was so beautiful. It looked even better with my sensitive vampire eyes as I could see far better than anyone else. I could almost see the tiny planets but the sky wasn't as clear as it could have been. I was almost at the motel when a vision suddenly came over me.

_A young man with honey blond hair and red eyes was running south, away from Texas. He was lonely and he seemed deeply troubled. He was hiding his emotions but his motive was clear, he was running away from something. He hunted humans but seemed like it pained him to do it. He didn't stop anywhere for long as he moved on after he had fed. He is heading for Mississippi as it was the closest town and he was hungry._

I brought my head down slowly from the sky. If I could have cried I would, he seemed so sad that it broke my heart. Even though I had never met him I knew he was my soul mate, the person I was meant to be with forever. I was so happy I could have skipped all the way to my room but I held it in and walked calmly. I didn't want to draw attention to myself did I?

But before I could get to the door of the motel I was stopped by no other than Roger Stewart. My happiness came crashing down.

"Evening Miss Brandon. My, my you do look ravishing in that dress" he grabbed my hand to kiss it. It took everything in my not to pull away, I didn't want to come across as rude.

"Thank you Mr Stewart, you are too kind" I plastered a smile on my face and quickly pulled my hand away as soon as I could.

"Please, call me Roger" he grinned at me. It was getting harder to keep the disgust off of my face.

"If you don't mind I'll stick to addressing you as Mr Stewart"

"Of course I don't mind. Please, call me what you like" he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. I had to get out of there quickly.

"Will you excuse me? It's late and I am tired so I would really like to go to my room"

"I am sorry for keeping you. Please go ahead" he seemed less enthusiastic then before "would you like me to accompany you?" or so I thought.

"Oh no it is quite alright. I am sure I can make it by myself" My smile was slipping and so was my self control. I want to run at vampire speed away from him.

"Ok then, I'll see you at the dance Miss Brandon" his greasy smile was back on his face.

"See you there" I turned abruptly and walked quickly away from him.

I breathed a sigh of relief the moment I stepped into the room. I started to hope that Roger would cancel his party but I knew he wouldn't. I changed so I could go hunting as hunting calmed my nerves and cleared my mind. Prey was hard to find that night which annoyed me more. _Can't I have a peaceful night? _I thought to myself.

I found something small, a desert mouse. It hardly satisfied me but it helped keep me sane at least. I returned to my room in a sullen mood, upset that I could not find anything bigger to feed from. I tried to distract myself by working on my dress but I was too gloomy to carry on. I went to lie on my bed and just started staring at the ceiling. I was bored and frustrated and I didn't know what to do.

My mind started to wonder back to the vision I had of the man. I started to day dream – or night dream – about him and what I would say to him if I saw him. I really wanted to meet him and find out everything about him. I decided that after the party I would head to the place where he was travelling and introduce myself. My day dreams kept me occupied all night and for that I was happy.

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I was out of ideas on what happens next in the story and it didn't help that my exams were coming up but I have good news; I have finished school so I can now update more often (hopefully). If you have any suggestions on where you would like this story to go I would really appreciate it. **

**Love you all for taking the time to read this – Hidden Deep**

**P.S. I'm not good with geography so if the setting of places is way of just pretend that they are close to one another, thanks!**


End file.
